


Alex Tells Denise

by Kayljay



Series: Club Babylon [3]
Category: Actor RPF, The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-26
Updated: 2002-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Club Babylon 'Verse</p><p>For more info, see part 1<br/>Rating: General<br/>Tags: Not Standalone, No Sex<br/>Alex tells Denise about the end of the world, but Denise has his own secrets to reveal. Occurs immediately after 'Voices' (Part 2).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex Tells Denise

A satin glove covered hand descended on Alex's shoulder.

"Sweet Lord, if this is a happy groom-to-be then I'm the Grumpy of the Seven Dwarfs!" Denise exclaimed, sitting down right next Alex. "Why don't you tell Denise what's troubling you?" Denise asked, wondering if Johnny and Alex had had a fight. He couldn't quite believe it though, those two men were so obviously in love. It was something else. Alex's whole demeanor flared with kind of a grim dangerous fire.

Alex smiled at the familiar voice. "I'm just doing a little self pity, Denise. How are you?" He leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Denise smiled brightly, but he didn't want to drop the issue. "A bit tired but I think I'd feel better if I could see you laugh. You're a very lucky man, why would you have to pity yourself?"

"There's something I need to tell Johnny and don't know how or if I even should. But I hate lying to him, even by omission."

"That's a bit tricky . . ." Denise sat quiet for a while, twirling a strand of his hair with his finger. "Does this thing affect your life now or is it just something in your past? Because there are some things better left behind and forgotten, believe me I know."

"There are parts of my past that are dead and buried, but part of it will effect Johnny--everyone."

"Hmm . . . There's a lot in this world that isn't quite what it seems. If the thing involves Johnny, then you probably should tell him. I don't believe anything you told him would change his love for you, and even if it took time, I think he would forgive you for anything too." Denise said tilting his head to the side.

"What would you say if I told you I knew when the world was going to end? How serious is that?" he whispered.

Denise brought his face closer to Alex.

"That would be quite a bite to chew. But the certainty of death is what ultimately makes life so precious and beautiful, isn't it?" Denise said, dropping his voice too.

Alex turned his head meeting Denise's gaze directly.

"You're absolutely right. Johnny deserves to know. He trusts me absolutely and I should trust that he will be able to deal with this. I thought I was protecting him, but keeping him in the dark doesn't really do that, does it?" Alex smiled sadly. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a very wise person?"

A sad smile spread across Denise's face too.

"I was designed to be," Denise said, gazing intensely at him. If Alex knew about such a thing as when the world would end, a little extra info on Denise couldn't hurt him. It just felt good to tell someone that might understand. At least, Denise didn't have to wonder anymore what made Alex look so grim. Still not raising his voice but with a lighter tone, he flipped:

"So when exactly is the world going to end?" Denise had no doubt whatsoever Alex was telling him the truth.

"Do you really want to know?" Alex asked, but saw despite Denise's tone, those hazel eyes were absolutely serious. "What do you know about the Maya, Denise?"

"Stone temples and human sacrifices... Not very cordial people," Denise replied still in a low voice, waiting anxiously to hear what Alex would tell him.

"They were also astrologers and master mathematicians. For their time, their calendars were amazingly accurate. They built an entire temple, with carved stone work which cast a shadow of their god only one day a year, the summer solstice. They also used their calendars as part of their creation/destruction myths. They believed that every 5,000 years the earth was destroyed and reborn. The end of the current cycle is the winter solstice, December 22, 2012."

"A seven year itch... How will it happen? A massive earthquake? A comet?" Denise asked, still gazing intently at Alex.

"Aliens. Although they've probably been here longer than we have."

Denise simply stared at him for a moment, confused.

"Why . . . How do you know this?"

"I was a part of an ongoing project, an agreement between us and the aliens. My parents were scientists working on the project. I was recruited because of my parent's position. I thought the project's purpose was to save the human race. It isn't. Only a handful of people will survive."

"What exactly did they do in this project?" There was a terrified, anxious look on Denise's face. What if . . .? No, Denise refused to believe it, he couldn't be . . . His hand clutched the edge of the bar, he was suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Easy," Alex said, grasping Denise's shoulder. "Are you alright? How about something a little stronger than your usual?"

Denise tried to breath calmly, waiting for the buzz to subside.

"What is that what you usually drink? Vodka? Please, I'd love to have a shot." Denise's thoughts raced a million miles an hour. He was absolutely completely terrified, but he had to know. He clutched Alex's hand that was on his shoulder.

"Alex, you gotta tell me. Did this project . . . this alien thing . . . did it involve cloning?"

"Part of yes," Alex stared. Denise was more than scared, almost like-- "Oh shit, that explains everything." Alex couldn't believe he had never heard this particular twist. "Your brother, he isn't the only one you found is he?" Alex didn't need to ask the question, he knew he was right. Figures Mulder would find some way to worm his way back into his life, even unintentionally.

"Will you believe me if I tell you that I'm the third prototype of a cloning experiment to create a perfect human? However, as you see, they kind of failed," Denise said wryly. If he only could stop his nausea.  
"It is a long story. Five years ago I met David. We couldn't believe it, we were more identical than identical twins. We started an investigation. Dennis used his DEA resources and connections. Eventually we found old files about the cloning experiment and based on the birth dates we drew the conclusion that David was the first and I was the third. During the past year we have located the second and the fourth. But we were all deemed failures. There was a mention of a fifth prototype and they were very hopeful about him . . ." Denise paused and looked up. "Could I have a vodka... and a tequila, please?" he said to the bartender.

Alex blinked. "Dennis is DEA?" Oh this just keeps getting better, he thought. Denise is going to need both those shots and more before they were done. "I think I know your missing brother," Alex said quietly.

"What?" Denise exclaimed. His drinks had just arrived. His hand started to shake so badly he had to put the shotglass back on the bar. "Alex, could we go to a booth? I feel quite faint." Denise started to slide off from his stool.

"Good idea."

He helped Denise from the stool and slid an arm around his waist as they moved to a booth.

The waiter came over and placed new shots in front of Denise. Alex nodded his thanks.

"You said Dennis was DEA. I'm surprised he and Mulder hadn't at least heard about each other. Fox was quite well known for his criminal profiling at the FBI. His father worked for the project. Mulder didn't find out until he was an adult. I didn't know he was a clone, but it explains a lot. He's very intuitive. His nickname at the Bureau was 'Spooky'.

Denise gulped both shots. He leaned his forehead on his hand. The dizzy spell wasn't fading. Maybe he should take a couple more?

"Dennis has worked quite a lot at both the Mexican and Canadian border. There has been some collaboration. He may have heard... Fox is quite an unusual name. Dennis hasn't ever been into the same town at the same time with him because Dennis and I, we would have known. He must be one of us if he's a bit psychic. We all are." Denise looked at Alex and attempted a smile. "Do you know him well?"

This was no time to go into his and Mulder's complex 'relationship'.

"I was his partner at the Bureau for a short time."

"Really?" Denise tilted his head and looked at Alex intently. "Somehow I find it hard to picture you as a   
G-man," he said smiling.

"Yeah, but I was about ten years younger and a lot more earnest back then. I was keeping an eye on Mulder. I guess would be the best way to describe it. This was before he found out about the project. I was there to make sure his curiosity didn't get him into trouble." Alex leaned back and sipped at his vodka. "I wish I could tell you where he was. His curiosity finally did get him into trouble. I heard that he disappeared to escape a trumped up murder charge. I'm sure Dennis could pull up the warrant."

Denise burst out laughing, however it turned slightly hysterical.

"Of all the traits he could have been gifted with, he gets the stupidity? I can't believe this! I need to find him. I will call my brothers and we will find him. Sooner or later. he can't to hide from us." Denise looked at the empty shot glasses in front of him. "Alex, would you get really drunk with me tonight? I mean an honest-to-god completely wasted, plastered, seeing double drunk?"

"It's been awhile, but I think we both deserve it." Alex motioned the waiter over.

"We need a bottle of Stoli and two fresh glasses."

The waiter blinked, but nodded.

"Vodka okay with you?"

"Vodka sounds perfect." Denise smiled. He would get happily drunk with Alex tonight and feel better, damnit! He watched as the waiter poured the liquor. "So these aliens, they are coming and nothing can stop them. Right?"

Alex sighed. "They're already here, technically. I used to think that was possible, stopping them, but so many things have happened. I could talk to you all night and not give you even a fraction of what we're dealing with. "Denise, I know you want to find Mulder, but that might not be a good idea, there are people who want him dead. If he's gone to ground, you're going to have a hard time finding him. He has a brilliant mind and will do anything to keep himself and his partner safe. Not to mention how he would react to seeing you."

Denise looked at the table and traced the edge of the shot glass with his finger. He believed what Alex had told him. Somewhere in his gut Denise had a feeling he could trust Alex wasn't lying to him. It was sad to think that one of his brothers would miss the incredible connection Denise had with David and all the others. Knowing that they were clones had been extremely tough for both Denise and Dennis. What if their brother Fox had gone mad with the knowledge of the alien invasion?

"Is he that stupid?" Denise asked, smiling wryly. "I trust you, what you're telling me. We won't look for him, but I'm afraid if he happens to be in the same town with one of us... Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore, none of this. The world is about to end, and we have a lot of living to do."

"I want you to find Mulder, Denise. I just thought you should be aware of what he's dealing with. Not to mention that you could put yourself and your brothers in danger. Believe me that's the last thing Mulder would want you to do. I can't tell you how much it would thrill him to meet you." He poured two more shots and set the bottle down with a thunk. "But the aliens, they can shapeshift. You see were I'm going with this?"

"I guess he's a lot like Dennis then... You know what, I've always been a believer in fate. Que serÃ¡, serÃ¡. If we are to meet he will come to one of us. I just hate to think he's alone and on the run, believing nobody cares. I wouldn't wish that on even my worst enemy." Denise sighed and swigged down the new shot. Then he thought of what Alex had said. "You mean anyone of us might be an alien. They are everywhere, aren't they?"

"Yes, and the only way to tell is to cut them. Not that I would suggest that, their blood is toxic," he said. "I have never been a big believer in fate Denise but that was before I met Johnny. Listen, I can give you a couple names. People at the Bureau you could trust to maybe point you in the right direction. You could pretty much convince them you're genuine just by walking through the door."

"I would really appreciate that. As I have said before, I never give up, and none of us will feel whole until we have found all our brothers." Suddenly, Denise remembered something. "That's why you were so spooked when you first met me. I reminded you of him!" Denise smiled widely, but then he got serious again.  
"Alex, were you and my brother lovers? I know without telling he's queer. With his gene pool, there's no other way. I can promise I won't tell to Johnny if you want to keep it a secret."

"We might have been. The feelings were there. I hurt him, betrayed him before we even had a chance. And there's not a day goes by that I don't regret it. Things could have been so different if I'd made the right decision. It was hard for either of us to trust. Maybe if I had trusted him--" He shook his head. "Now you know why Johnny's trust means so much to me. I can't make the same mistake again."

Denise covered Alex's hand and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I'm very sorry. Maybe the day before the world ends you will tell me the story and my brother will be there to laugh with us. If it means anything, I can tell you I'm certain that a day didn't go by he too didn't wish the things had gone differently." Denise lifted his hand and grabbed the bottle to pour them yet another round of shots. "Now, I'm very happy that you have found Johnny, and you won't betray him. You will tell him how much time the humankind has left and you two will enjoy the hell out of it. But meanwhile I hope we can be friends."

"Denise, there would be nothing I would like more. I doubt that talk with Mulder will happen unless you can talk some sense into him. He hates me, to be honest. But I would love to be your friend. I can't thank you enough for listening, hell, believing me. I never thought I would tell another soul. Once I talk to Johnny, I might actually find some peace," he said gripping Denise's hand.

Denise touched the tip of Alex's nose with his index finger.

"We need to stop worrying. Time is too precious and short. And I can promise you the day our Mulder meets Denise he will have a major change of attitude towards you," Denise said smiling warmly. "You and Johnny will get married soon and I will sing like never before at the wedding reception. Or have I gotten the wrong impression?" Denise asked with mirth.

"No, you haven't. I'm going to make an honest man of him. I just hadn't gotten around to asking you if you would sing," he smiled. "I'd be honored, and I'm sure Johnny would agree with me."

"I already have one perfect song in mind for the occasion!" Denise beamed, but then the smile froze again. It had been a weird night, emotions drifting from one end to the other. He glanced at the almost empty bottle of Stoli on the table before them. "I think we need more to drink. How about some tequila with lots of salt and lime?" Denise thought about what Alex had told him about Fox Mulder, his fifth brother. It was painful. How could you already miss somebody you hadn't even met yet?

"You okay, Denise?"

Lime wedges and salt appeared at Alex's request.

Denise took off his glove. He licked the back of his hand and sprinkled salt on it. He licked away the white grains before downing his tequila shot in one gulp and biting down on the wedge of lime. He repeated the action right away.

"Alex, you said that you could get me in contact with people who might be able to help me find my brother. I understand that he's in trouble and meeting me and the others might put us all at an even greater danger. But I can't help this terrifying gnawing feeling I get in my guts at the thought of not ever meeting him. You have Johnny now to love before the world ends, Alex. All I have to love are my brothers, and if there is any chance that our lives would have a bit more light after seeing each other . . ." Denise smiled again as he poured another round of tequila in their shotglasses. Note to self: tequila equals sunny disposition. The Mexicans should know.

"Any way I can help you, Denise. You know that. I'd like to make sure he's okay myself. Oh, and by the way," he said knocking back his own tequila, "Mulder hates his first name. You wanna know more about him?"

The dizziness was back, but now it might just be the liquor shooting through him.

"He's mad, isn't he? Fox is a great name. At least, he isn't Tom or Dennis or Brian or something as banal as the rest of us. He is obviously the special one." Denise giggled. He was really starting to get drunk. "Yes. Please, Alex. Tell me more about him."

"Well," he said leaning on his hand, "I don't know if mad is the right word. Obsessed would be a better choice. I told you his curiosity has gotten him into trouble." Alex took another shot. "Can't tell you how many times he's gotten his ass into trouble. That's what got him kicked out of the Bureau. Always after the truth, the man's middle name should be 'trouble'." He nodded vigorously. Not a good idea.

"Mulder sounds a lot like Brian. He's a journalist and once he became obsessed with visiting crime scenes of serial killers all around the states. He almost got killed by one himself... Do you know if Mulder ever met a man who smoked all the time? Speaking of which do you mind is I smoke?" Denise asked taking out a packet of thin cigars from his purse.

Alex nearly dropped the shot he was holding. "Wait, a guy who smokes? If it's who I think it is, Mulder was very familiar with him." Alex nodded again and lit Denise's cigar. What happened between him and Brian?"

"Thank you," Denise said taking a long drag from his cigar. "The Smoking Man didn't do anything to Brian, at least nothing that he didn't do to me too. My first childhood memory is of him bringing me to Key West, to my "mom". Every one of my brothers has a similar memory of them being brought to their respective childhood homes."

"Son of a--" Alex took another shot. "What did he do to you? If the bastard wasn't already dead--" Alex poured them both more tequila. "His name was Spender. He tried to trip Mulder up any chance he could get."

"Spender... I think my "mother" called him by another name. I was never told who my father was so I always assumed he might be. He came to visit us every month and my mother related to him every detail about what I had been doing. But that's not all... What do you know about multiple personality disorder, Alex?" Denise asked, lowering his voice and gazing at him intently once more.

"I know it's a rare occurrence as far as mental illness is concerned. Not much more than that."

"MPD is usually caused by a strong childhood trauma most likely sexual abuse that is often completely suppressed. The person creates another personality to "protect" the hurt "core" personality. Dennis and I remember what happens to the other, so luckily, we aren't completely split. What I'm trying to say though is few years ago when I first met David, I went through hypnotherapy and I have reason to believe I spent the first five years of my life in a medical facility under heavy experimentation. However, I'm the only one of my brothers with these memories. I assume the Smoking Man had something to do with it all."

"Yes, I'm sure he did. Something similar seems to have happened to Mulder's sister, Samantha. So you and Dennis are opposite sides of a coin. I thought you just--put Denise away. But you both are separate personalities? You know Mulder would really love this. I hope you're prepared for a million questions when you two, 'three' meet."

For a moment Denise got trapped in a flash of sensorial memories that had surged in the hypnosis: the constant cold light, the probing, the taste of ashes in his mouth, the pain. Instead of filling his shot glass he grabbed the tequila and took a long drag straight from the bottle.

"The separation between Dennis and I . . . it's complicated. The psychiatrists always said Dennis was what I was supposed to be, but Dennis doesn't quite agree. We need each other and we are each other. For practical reasons, I have the night and Dennis mostly has the day. Though when Mulder and we meet, he will most likely meet me first." Another wave of nausea and dread crashed over him. Denise clutched Alex's arm.  
"I think I will start crying," he said as his voice broke.

Alex put his arms around Denise. "It's okay. I can't even imagine what you're going through."

Denise leaned his forehead on Alex's shoulder for a while sobbing silently. He gathered himself quickly though and wiped the corners of his eyes. His mascara and eyeliner had smudged slightly.

"God, I'm such an idiot. This must be really embarrassing for you, a big manwoman weeping all over you," he said already smiling.

"I've been in far weirder situations, than this, believe me. And you're not an idiot. You went through hell and I haven't helped. You're my friend and you're hurting. If I don't have a problem with it, why should anyone else?"

"My brother must really be mad if he doesn't like you, Alex. You're very sweet," Denise said giving him a peck on the cheek. He wiped the last of the moisture from his cheekbone. "The last time I broke down like this before someone else who wasn't my brother I got laughed at. You've been a wonderful listener. We need more tequila, don't we?" Denise nodded at the empty shotglasses and poured them some more.

"Yes, we do." Alex tossed the shot back with Denise and poured another. "Mulder has every right to hate me, he thinks I did things to hurt him. What he doesn't understand is everything I did was for him. He doesn't understand and I don't expect he ever will. Denise, do you think Dennis would agree to see me? Not that you wouldn't charm everyone in the Bureau, but I think Dennis's DEA connections might get certain people to take this seriously. Do you understand?"

The burn of the tequila felt empowering and Denise felt ready to face the world again. Whatever had happened between Alex and Mulder, if Denise ever met his brother, he would do his best to reconcile the two men. This world was about to end after all, better to get over with old grudges. This made him even more determined to find his brother.

"You can meet Dennis right away if you come to my place. Oh, and this is not a pass on you," Denise winked.

"Denise, if it wasn't for Johnny . . . ."

"Would he take this the wrong way? Could you call him and tell him that you have information about my missing brother and that you would be leaving the club with me? You could of course come tomorrow at the daylight. Would it be better?"

"Daylight sounds good. I think our immediate concern should be the tequila," Alex grinned, pouring two more shots. "I don't think we've quite reached plastered yet."

"Very good. Tomorrow is Saturday and Dennis has no pushers to bust. I should probably write down our address for you." Denise fumbled his purse for a pen and an old receipt he could use as a note. "We really aren't wasted enough yet. I can still write. How will we actually define drunk enough? When I can't dance the Swan Lake anymore and you start dancing the macarena?" Denise giggled.

"That would be a good definition. So would our inability to hit the shot glasses. Of course, we could always just drink out of the bottle," Alex laughed.

Denise lit a new cigar.

"When was the first time you ever got drunk?" he asked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I think I was twelve, I was trying to be manly and imitate my father. It was vodka and not the good stuff either. That was almost enough to make me stop drinking. But then I caught the buzz," Alex smirked. "My father thought it was amusing, my mother definitely didn't. I think I got two more shots down before they finished the argument. What about you?"

"It was my Cuban dance teacher. Even if she was an immigrant she missed her old country and she had this enormous rum stash. I might've been ten or something. She was often holding a full glass in her hand when she taught me. One day I just wanted to taste what it was like. Oh, and I might add that I always wanted to be like her." Denise giggled. "Your name, is it Russian?"

"Yeah, my parents came over during the Cold War. I was born here. A Cuban dance teacher and rum. You should come over one night and let Johnny give you some of his personal stash, direct from Jamaica."

"I would love that. You two need to have a wild bachelor party! One good thing about the world ending so soon is that we can now drink and smoke as much as we want. Speaking of which... maybe we should order some of that rum right now, because this tequila has gone hasta la vista."

"Already? Lemme go, I fear for your life in those heels."

"Me? In danger with stiletto heels? Nay... I'm like a rope dancer!

"You're probably right, you should go," Denise giggled, but then feigned serious. "This giggling is a bad sign, I'm definitely and most happily getting intoxicated."

"Well, we're working our way through the liquor alphabet tonight, that's for sure."

"After the rum we still have cognac and all the variations of whiskey to tackle."

"I think we're going backward in the alphabet though. Vodka, tequila and now rum. Should have done the whiskey first."

"But there's always the good ol' bourbon..." Denise winked. "The next bottle after the rum shall be Mr Jack Daniels, the most gracious gentleman in all the South."

Alex wrinkled his nose. "Well, let's see if we're still conscious after this bottle," he said, sitting himself and the bottle down with a thud. "Gimme your glass Denise."

Denise did and wisely didn't even attempt to lift the glass, he slid over to Alex along the tabletop.  
"Alex, I don't think you can drink me under the table. I can drink for two, you know." Denise smirked.

Alex giggled, "Oh I bet Dennis is going to be happy with me tomorrow." He filled his glass and pushed it carefully back to Denise. "Does this mean you split the hangover too?"

"Nope, that's only Dennis's problem as he's the one who has to go to work in the mornings." Denise was laughing hysterically at this point. He took his shot from Alex. "We should toast: To the world that dies young, to love that never dies and to the one who first invented liquor. I believe Diogenes was the guy who did that."

"Smart man. I'll drink to that."

"Cheers, Alex ! It should have been for friendship too," Denise said almost wistfully. The mix of vodka and tequila and now the rum finally got to him.

"Maybe I ought to consider getting home after all. Though I can't possibly drive now. Could you ask the waiter call me a taxi?"

"Come on, we'll share," Alex said, being held up as much as holding Denise as they staggered to the door.

~~~


End file.
